GrayZa AU Policial
by Lu Lucchetti
Summary: Universo Alternativo em que Erza é uma policial muito severa e bonita, e Gray é um motorista descuidado. One-shot, mas talvez tenha continuação no futuro.


O barulhos das sirenes se tornava mais alto a medida que a viatura se aproximava. O homem de cabelos pretos freou o carro e encostou ao lado da guia.

– Droga... – Ele murmurou por entre os dentes cerrados, sua sorte não estava boa naquele dia.

O limite de velocidade daquele estrada era 80 km/h, ele estava a 94 km/h. Estava com pressa, e nem percebeu que havia ultrapassado o limite. Aqueles policias desgraçados, não deixavam nada passar em branco!

Perdido em seus pensamentos, ele nem notou quando uma figura alta e esbelta saiu da viatura e caminhou em direção ao seu carro azul-gelo. A policial deu uma batida de leve no vidro do carro, pegando o homem de surpresa, ele nem tinha visto ela se aproximar.  
Ele abaixou o vidro, focando sua atenção na mulher a sua frente. Há alguns segundos atrás ele estava com raiva da situação, mas após olhar diretamente para ela, sentiu seu coração acelerar.

Seria um crime chama-la apenas de bonita, ela era muito mais que isso. Seu lindo cabelo avermelhado estava preso em um rabo de cavalo alto, e ela usava um óculos escuro que escondia seus olhos castanhos. Mesmo com o uniforme, as curvas de seu corpo ainda eram bem visíveis. Ela tinha um ar sério, e apesar de ser incrivelmente linda sua presença transmitia uma grande responsabilidade com seu trabalho. Em seu uniforme azul escuro estava escrito **Polícia Municipal de Magnólia** e havia um crachá com seu nome gravado. O homem se inclinou sobre a janela para ler o nome dela. **Erza Scarlet**.

– Ei! Você por acaso está me escutando?! – Erza bradou, levantando o óculos escuro e lançando-lhe um olhar irritado.

Só agora ele percebeu que a policial estivera falando com ele já a um bom tempo. Sentiu-se envergonhado, tinha se distraído com a bela aparência da moça e não havia ouvido uma palavra sequer. O homem se endireitou no banco, agora focando sua atenção nas palavras dela.

– Você estava acima do limite de velocidade. Tem alguma explicação para isso? – A ruiva falou séria.

– N-não... Eu só me distraí. – Normalmente ele teria inventado uma desculpa qualquer, mas a áurea da moça era intimidadora e ele teve medo de que caso mentisse deixaria ela ainda mais brava.

Ela ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, e depois soltou um suspiro.

– Pelo menos você é sincero. – O semblante castanho da mulher se suavizou um pouco. – Deixe-me ver sua habilitação.

O homem de cabelos pretos pegou sua carteira rapidamente e entregou seu documento á policial. Erza pegou o documento das mãos dele e o examinou com atenção.

– Gray Fullbuster. – Ela leu a habilitação, e após alguns segundos concluiu que estava tudo em ordem. – Olha, sua habilitação está em ordem e você não tem nenhuma ocorrência de trânsito antecedente, então vou deixar passar, mas só dessa- Mas que diabos você está fazendo?!

A policial corou furiosamente ao ver que o homem estava tirando sua camisa, deixando seu peitoral bem definido exposto. A face de Erza ficou quase tão vermelha quanto seu longo cabelo escarlate.

– Ah, me desculpe. – Gray abriu um sorriso singelo, como se aquilo não fosse nada demais. – É que estou com muito calor.

– Saiba que eu não vou cair nessa. – Erza pegou um talão de folhas amarelas preso á seu cinto e tirou uma caneta que estava no bolso de sua camisa. – Se exibir para mim não vai te impedir de levar uma multa!

– O que?! – Gray arregalou os olhos, indignado. – Mas você acabou de dizer que ia deixar essa passar!

– Isso foi antes de você se despir na minha frente, seu tarado. – Erza falou com raiva, mas suas bochechas ainda estavam levemente coradas. – Sabia que desacato à autoridade é crime? Isso também pode ser considerado assédio. Eu podia te prender se quisesse, então se contente com apenas uma multa.

– Um homem não pode mais tirar a própria camisa? – Ele também estava um pouco corado com a situação, mas menos que a policial. – Você está implicando comigo!

Erza não deu ouvidos a ele e continuou a escrever no talão amarelo, registrando a multa.

– Você está exagerando, moça. – Gray suspirou, amaldiçoando seu maldito hábito de se despir. – Só está me multando porque não quer admitir que ficou constrangida...

– Claro que eu não fiquei. – Ela mentiu, e suas bochechas pareceram retomar a cor avermelhada. – E não banque o inocente, você acha que eu não percebi você me secando mais cedo?

Gray se xingou mentalmente, ele não sabia que ela tinha percebido. Mas pensando bem, ser alvo dos olhares dos homens devia ser algo comum para alguém tão bonita como ela.

– Me desculpe... Eu não fiz por mal. – Ele baixou o olhar, sentindo-se culpado.

A policial ruiva simpatizou com as palavras dele, com certeza era diferente dos outros homens que ela havia conhecido. Ele parecia ser um cara legal e honesto. E embora ela não quisesse admitir, ele eram bem bonito também.

– Vê se dirige com mais atenção. Se te pegar fazendo alguma besteira de novo, vou te prender. – Erza falou, mas seu tom não estava sério como antes, na verdade até tinha uma pontada de brincadeira. Ela entregou o papel amarelo para ele e caminhou de volta para o carro de polícia, cujo na parte lateral estava escrito em letras douradas: Polícia de Magnólia.

Gray a observou entrar na viatura, ligar o motor, e voltar para estrada. Ele suspirou, sabendo que provavelmente nunca veria a bela policial novamente. Apesar de tudo, ela parecia ser uma pessoa intrigante. Observando a multa em suas mãos pela primeira vez desde que Erza a havia lhe entregado, Gray percebeu que havia um número de telefone escrito em letras pequenas abaixo da ocorrência de transito. Sorriu para si mesmo e dobrou o talão com cuidado, colocando-o em seu bolso.


End file.
